Who You'd Be Today
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: A Songfic based on the song by Kenny Chesney. Set between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. AndromedaSrius. Read and Review, please!


**Hello. Wow, I'm doing really good...2 fics in less than an hour. I've had this written for a while, I just never got around to posting it.**

**Warning: Some might tear up when reading this**

**This fic is dedicated to VampireLover93. You're my inspiration, chick.**

**Disclaimer: The character are JK Rowling's. The song is Kenny Chesney's. The little that's left is mine.

* * *

Who You'd Be Today**

Mea sat in the first pew of the small chapel, tears streaming down her face, as she mourned for her cousin. She sniffled and looked up at Harry, who stood at his seat and talked about Sirius.

"Sirius Black was my godfather, and, even though I only knew him for a few years, he's had a great impact on my life. I feel responsible for his death. If I hadn't been so stupid, he'd still be here…" Harry cleared his throat for a second before he finished. "Sirius…I'm so sorry." He hung his head and sat back down. After a moment of semi-awkward silence, Remus stood up at his seat.

"I…I met Sirius when I was eleven-years-old…I was on my way to my first year at Hogwarts, and had no place to sit, until…James…offered to let me sit with him and Sirius. The three of us instantly became friends…Sirius was always a troublemaker. He was always acting up, but he never got into trouble for it…After each full moon, he would cut up more, just to lighten my mood…" He choked on a sob and had to sit back down; Mea noted with joy that he allowed Dora to hold him and comfort him.

The mourners were quiet for several minutes that stretched to eternity for Mea. The anguish she felt at losing Sirius was nearly unbearable.

_It's now or never, Mea_, she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she stood and walked to the front of the chapel, stopping to stand beside a table filled with pictures and mementos of Sirius, as well as flowers and lit candles. She paused to allow a single tear to roll down her cheek before turning to face the group assembled before her.

"Sirius and I were closer than brother and sister to each other…he was always there for me, even after the rest of the family had disowned me. Now that he's gone, it will be hard to move on." She paused and looked to the heavens. "Sirius…thank you for always being there…" She flicked her wand and the slow, gentle strumming of a guitar filled the chapel. Mea took a shuddering breath and began to sing…

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
**__**I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
**__**I feel you everywhere I go  
**__**I see your smile, I see your face  
**__**I hear you laughing in the rain  
**__**I still can't believe you're gone**_

The tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision, making the people she stood before hazy, as if she was looking at them in a dream. Mea forced herself to choke them back; she had to get through this song. No one had put her up to it- she had chosen to do this. Sirius had meant the world to her, more than anyone had ever realized…but that was one secret that she would take to her own grave.

_**It ain't fair, you died too young  
**__**Like a story that had just begun  
**__**But death tore the pages all away  
**__**God knows how I miss you  
**__**All the hell that I've been through  
**__**Just knowing no one could take your place  
**__**Sometimes I wonder  
**__**Who you'd be today**_

As Dora sat in the pew, doing her best to comfort Remus, her mother's singing brought fresh tears to her eyes- she was beginning to question whether or not the artist who wrote the song had known Sirius and written it specifically for him…but she knew that was impossible.

Her mother's voice washed over her, and she closed her eyes to let the memories do the same. The most prominent ones were of the past nearly two years, since Sirius had escaped and they had both joined the Order. But there were others as well, though not nearly as clear: She saw a younger Sirius, along with two boys who could only be James and Remus, laughing and chasing a small girl through a field. The girl was laughing as her hair rapidly changed through all possible lengths, styles, and colors. Dora knew it was herself, before Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. Other similar memories flooded her as she sat with Remus's arm wrapped around her, her tears streaming down her face.

_**Would you see the world?  
**__**Would you chase your dreams?  
**__**Settle down with a family?  
**__**I wonder what would you name your babies?  
**__**Some days, the sky's so blue  
**__**I feel like I can talk to you  
**__**I know it might sound crazy**_

Ted inched closer to his daughter, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, as he watched his wife in pity. He had known, almost as long as he'd known Mea, how close the two of them had been. He remembered how, after Mea had been disowned, Sirius always kept in touch, risking the rest of his family- namely his psychotic mother- killing him. Then, when Sirius had left home, he had visited the Tonks residence so often that they had made a standing offer for him to move in permanently.

He had only known Sirius for 8 years until he'd been sent to Azkaban, but he'd never once completely doubted his innocence. Even when Mea stormed through the house, furious at her cousin's "betrayal", he still had not accepted that Sirius was an insane, traitorous mass-murderer.

_**It ain't fair, you died too young  
**__**Like a story that had just begun  
**__**But death tore the pages all away  
**__**God knows how I miss you  
**__**All the hell that I've been through  
**__**Just knowing no one could take your place  
**__**Sometimes I wonder  
**__**Who you'd be today**_

As father and daughter listened to the song, something happened that shocked both of them. Later, neither could explain what happened, but the realization that…whatever it had been…had brought on, they would never doubt…

_Mea was in love with Sirius_.

Dora stared at her mother, not sure how to handle this new information. After all, they were _cousins_…but then Dora remembered how many of her ancestors had married cousins or other relatives to "keep the blood pure." She knew her mother was the polar opposite of the rest of her family, and maybe that was why it bothered her so much…besides, how many girls wanted to know that their mother loved her cousin more than she loved her daughter's father?

Ted watched his wife with tears in his eyes. _How long?_ He wondered. He knew that Mea and Sirius had been closer than siblings, but he had never guessed her feelings had gone deeper…_Had Sirius felt the same way?_ He briefly contemplated confronting Mea about it after they got home, but when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew he couldn't; it would only hurt her more.

Dora and Ted silently agreed to themselves to let it go, both of them believing that they alone had realized the truth.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
**__**I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
**__**The only thing that gives me hope  
**__**Is I know I'll see you again someday**_

As the song faded out, Mea hung her head and let her tears flow freely. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and guide her blindly back to her seat. She felt it leave and return to her shoulder an instant later. When she looked up, she saw Ted sitting by her, his arm wrapped comfortingly around shoulders, and she laid her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered against his jumper, feeling his arm tighten slightly around her.

"For what?" he whispered into her hair.

"For leading me back to my seat," she said, looking up at him. He gave her a curious expression.

"Mea," he said quietly, "I've been in my seat the whole time…I never got up."

Mea opened her mouth to ask who's arm had been on her shoulder, when an all too familiar voice in her ear made her freeze.

"_I love you, and I will always be here for you,"_ the voice whispered, adding in a mischievously devious murmur, "Minx." Mea had to bite her lip to keep herself from yelling out in fright. She would know that voice anywhere, and even if she didn't, only one person ever had or ever would get away with calling her _that_.

_It's impossible_, she thought; but something in her heart told her otherwise. She faintly felt a hand brush through her hair, and new tears sprang to her eyes.

_I love you, Sirius_.

* * *

**Did anyone cry? Honestly. (wipes eyes) I wrote it and it got to me.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
